Goblins and Elves and Ravenclaw Seers
by AngelOfContemplation
Summary: What if Harry was resorted into Ravenclaw and randomly gifted with a new family, a way to defeat his enemy and a new love? Probably sounds less weird here than it really is. Read if brave enough. Seriously, you have been warned.
1. Fiesty Goblins and Beloved Elf

**A/N:** This was so randomly typed that I knew nothing of the pairing until I reached the end of the story. For serious here folks, I KNEW NOTHING OF THE PAIRING TIL THE END OF THE STORY BEGAN TO DEVELOP! It was weird.. and I still worry about myself for typing this up. Heh.. so... enjoy? ^_^'''

**Warnings: Boy love, slash, little peoples going grr and language. Mentions of MPREG but nothing even close to details. Metamorphosis? Yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except my own plot... that I don't even remotely understand... Yeah, I'm still a bit weirded out by this, so good luck to you guys brave enough to read it. Lemme know what you think okay?**

_**/This is a test of the emergency outlet for the excretion of random and out of nowhere writings that my ninja bunnies of all plots and ideas force from my fingers. Do not worry about a total system shutdown upon the horizon as this is only a test.../**_

He'd finally done it. There were no more annoying floo calls, no more owls backed up and waiting with various types of parcels and letters, and no more pressure from those closest to him to pick a woman and go make the needed heirs already before the Ministry chose one for him. What was left; however, was a silence unlike any he'd ever experienced. The papers were silent about his choice, they'd only printed that he'd finally made one and an heir was definitely on the horizon, but they'd refused to announce the other person's name. The whispers had begun, and been silenced rather quickly once he'd shouted things at his best friends in a local pub when they'd tried to stage an 'intervention for his own good and to check his sanity and person for possible curses that could've led to his astonishing decision'.

Though he'd been unaware of it beforehand, apparently the love of his life that he'd given his heart and soul to was far from the most likely person they'd thought he'd choose in the end. It was also very apparent to him that the redheaded banshee in an nice and understanding girl's clothing was supposed to have been the only choice he should've made. Even if he'd not been batting for the same team, he'd have chosen Luna Lovegood instead of that crazy stalker in the making. He'd always seen the blonde as a wonderful and lovely person that any man or woman would be lucky to have as their own. The redhead; however, was only a very bratty little sister to him. She'd never truly understood him, nor could she have ever really understood him despite her experience with the whole chamber of secrets mess.

He could not stand it that she was weak-minded enough to have been so easily controlled. He understood that she'd been a child, but that in itself was his problem. Ginerva Weasley had always been able to be a child and she'd even been coddled after her ordeal while he'd had to force his most fake smile and soldier on by himself. She could relate to only one thing in his life and understand it completely and that was what it's like to be victimized by a power-hungry man old enough to be your grandfather. He'd never once been treated as a child, but at the same time he was treated as a toddler. One moment they're going on about how a child such as you shouldn't be fighting on the front lines, then they're ignoring you the moment you've gone against a monster and won and need someone's support to keep you from thinking of your own trauma that had been worse than the trauma the person you saved went through. So no, the always adored and looked after properly by those who loved her Ginny could never have been a possibility for a romantic relationship for him. There were too many horrors in his life for her to ever cope with should she be told, and he would have told her eventually, if only to make sure that they held no secrets from one another.

When He'd told Luna about his sexuality, she'd told him that it was about time he admitted it and that he should follow on the line of higher standards for the one he finally chose to give all of himself to. She'd told him that he would, indeed, have a redhead of his own, but the redhead would be the calm to his storm and would complete him in ways he'd not understand until he was in the presence of his redhead on a more regular basis. He'd forgotten about what she'd said once they'd graduated and earned their masteries. He and Luna, together, had studied and worked their hind-ends off to complete twenty masteries within the span of five years. Harry thought it a lucky thing that Luna had decided to take her OWLS and NEWTS at the Ministry just because she hadn't wanted to go back to the castle without her best friend at her side. And, yes, Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter were best friends and had become blood brother and sister after Hogwarts.

_**/Reminiscing shall commence heavily right about now!/**_

He'd allowed space to come between himself and Hermione and Ron during fifth year and requested to be resorted. Amazingly, Minerva McGonagall had approved the resorting and had helped Harry fight Dumbledore and win. Her reason, when asked by a very curious Harry, had been that she could see that his so-called friends were holding him back. Hermione was too possessive over being the most intelligent within their trio of friends and Ronald was far too invested in being jealous of Harry to wish him to outshine the Weasley boy in any other way than he already had. His professor and Head of House had seen the intelligence in his eyes, and the barely there grimace when he'd held himself back on purpose to keep his friends. So Minerva had decided, when Harry came to her wanting to be resorted, that she would support him in any way possible so that he could become ho he wanted instead of who his friends were trying to turn him into. That, and she'd been tired of seeing her favorite student being brought down by those who only pretended to be his friends.

The sorting hat had been overjoyed to resort him. All Harry had heard from it was a whispered in his mind, _"You would still do well in Slytherin, but you no longer __truly belong in the house of the snakes. You are far more than you allow yourself to be Harry Potter and there is but one house that could truly help you unlock your potential. Ask your new Head of house to remove the Charms placed upon you as I believe that you are ready for them to stop holding you back now... once you settle into..."_ He'd held his breath, wondering where the hat would place him now and hoping that his new Head of House would be kind enough to release him from the charms he'd never known existed upon him as the Heads of House and Headmaster all watched him with anticipation as to where the hat would sort the boy a month into his fifth yearat the school. When, "RAVENCLAW!" is yelled aloud for all of them to hear, Harry is glad to see Professor Flitwick smile and clap his hands together in happiness. The half goblin's smile is infectious enough for Harry to be able to return it easily. Snape had looked relieved, Minerva looked happy, and Sprout simply smiled her usual kind smile. Dumbledore looked flabbergasted and had begun to interrogate Filius while the others looked at the two, wondering what the old man was trying to assume about a student he should be assuming nothing about.

"Why are you not shocked to hear that the Hat has placed Mr. Potter into your house Filius? Surely his grades will tell you that he is far from Ravenclaw material."

Harry was glad, when he felt the rage coming from the little professor's magic, that he'd never pissed the man off. He'd always known that there were those who thought him stupid, and that Dumbledore had to be the main one if he refused to tell harry everything he knew when he knew that Harry was going to be the one to defeat the darkest wizard of the age. Having someone stand up to someone else for him; however, felt good and he liked his new head of House even more as the man did not back down when it came to the Headmaster and his whim about what was right for the children in the school he headed as Minerva tended to do, differing to his judgment instead of trusting her own in those situations.

"Mr. Potter has shown me in many ways that he is, indeed, more than Ravenclaw material. Do not mistake an instinctual survival technique as stupidity Headmaster. Any good Ravenclaw knows that one must learn to blend in well with their surroundings and adjust to their situation as easily as water adjusts to whatever space it sees fit to fill. The people surrounding him do not understand what it is to truly let another have their own intellect. Miss Granger is not Ravenclaw material as she glories in bandying about her by the book brand of intelligence. What she is is a copycat who simply follows the written word between the covers of the many books she's recorded to that memory of hers. She never truly applies that knowledge to any situation in anything outside of a textbook approved manner. Mister Potter, on the other hand, looks at a situation as it is and takes what knowledge he has in his arsenal and makes his solution work in whatever way he can while leaving variables so that he can shift as the situation he's in does. His only problem is in the company he keeps as they balk at any reading he does that is not for the homework assigned him. It does nothing but stunt his growth as an intelligent individual."

The man shocks the others in the room as he actually glowers in a menacing way that reminds Harry of the time that Griphook had been ready to kill the Malfoys for looking at Harry in a harmful way. The little professor almost literally growls out his next words, "And how you continue to allow Severus to teach is beyond me as the man clearly cannot even begin to so much as learn to shut his mouth and stop insulting the students and their supposed lack of workable intelligence enough to keep an open mind and calmly help those who do not come to Hogwart's knowing how cooking and potions making differ understand his art better so that they do not blow up or melt any further cauldrons. I have heard how he degrades students and seems to have some sort of vendetta against mister Potter here just for being the child of a hated childhood enemy. What that tells me is that he is going to aide his Slytherins in throwing things into this boy's cauldron just so he will not be given the grade he deserves if his potions are anything like the essays I've seen him produce for that bully's class. I like you Severus, I really do, but you need someone else to teach the younger students and tutor those you can't be objective about while you teach the more advanced students. What this rant alludes to is that I have seen every wrong you've done to this child. You are protecting him, but Hogwarts always shows we Heads of House how the students in our Houses are doing. The reason I am not surprised is that Hogwarts herself decided mister Potter's rightful House his first year and saw fit to show me when he's hurting so that I would be able to protect him properly from the threats to his well-being while he is under my care. Both yourself and the Headmaster are to no longer be alone with Mister Potter as the two of you have caused him the most harm."

Dumbledore frowns, "You have no legal right to demand such things from either of us Filius."

Filius grins maliciously, "According to the will of one Sirius Black, a dear friend of mine, Should he ever not be able to care for Harry himself the responsibility is mine and the guardianship of his godson is also mine. It is legal and binding and Harry will be living with me from now on when not at this school should he wish it. His fate is not your concern headmaster. You are only a figurehead of an educational institution who seems to think he can play God with people's lives and get away with it. As far as harry is concerned; you are not to be alone with him for any reason, you are not allowed to call him by his given name unless given his permission, and Severus is no longer going to be teaching him anything, nor is he to speak with Harry alone unless the boy wishes it. As his legal guardian and appointed godfather, I have every right to bar access to the child in my care to any undesirable adult company r presence. Be glad that I am following wizarding rules set up for the custody of a child. Were I following Goblin rules and laws, the both of you would be dead for the offenses you have committed against my youngling. As it stands, his uncle Griphook is containing his own temper when faced with the Malfoy man and child. I am afraid that my little brother is a bit overzealous when undesirables act in a threatening manner towards any member of his family, especially a nephew he adores."

Harry remembers that day with a smile as he'd finally understood what Siri had meant by his playing dead and going into hiding would be the best thing for Harry he'd ever done. Though he'd not been told about Filius Flitwick being his new guardian, he had understood and been glad to have the little man as his family. Though Filius and Griphook had different surnames, they had the same mother and were raised by the same father and had a close relationship. Though he knew that most wizards would sneer at being part of a Goblin family, Harry was happy and felt honored that the stern creatures accepted him and loved him as one of their own. He'd come to adore his Goblin family and had, with his new godfather's encouragement, read what he truly wished to read, acted in the way he felt was true to himself, and made the friends he wished to without fear of retribution. He'd been unblocked and taught things he absorbed like a dry sponge that never got saturated with water no matter how much you doused it in. Filius truly enjoyed teaching him everything he knew, including gobbledegook and some ten to fourteen other languages the man knew. He even bought Harry books that were written in parsaltongue and allowed him to practice parsalmagic freely. According to Filius, one could never have too many talents, or too much knowledge... but when one did have many, they should all be well in hand and refined and in the control of the one blessed with them.

Through the remaining years it took Harry to finish off Voldemort and his education, he'd come to call Filius 'Papa' and Griphook 'Uncle' and treasure every moment he spent in their company, every hug they gave, every time they comforted him and cared for him, and every time they told him that they loved him. He only smiled when they called him by his Goblin blessed name, Blackstorm. They supported his decision, his choice in a life mate and approved once they'd met the one he'd decided to marry. They accepted the man he was planning to wed, just as they'd easily accepted Luna as his blood sister. Luna, Filius, and Griphook did as Harry did, they treated his beloved as if he were normal. To them, he was normal as their definition was, well, different from the one the rest of their world went by.

Upon Harry's seventeenth birthday, the moment he'd gained his inheritance was the moment that they found out that Harry himself was a magical creature. It was apparent that his mother and father had applied a blood glamour on him at birth to hide pointed ears, his luminous violet eyes, and the fact that his hair, though black, was streaked with blood red and charcoal gray strands. He was a hybrid in the elf world, a mixture between a dark elf and a druidic forest elf and it had indeed been the power the Dark Lord knew not. Taking Harry's family away from him an torturing them had been all it had taken for Harry to snap and Voldemort to explode into a million microscopic pieces with a mere look and thought from one pissed as hell Harry Potter. It was, in the burst of elven magicks that had killed Voldie that Dobby had fallen to the floor of Malfoy manor screaming in what could only be excruciating pain.

Harry's heart had stuttered and he couldn't stop himself from going to the house elf and touching him, picking him up and holding him in his lap as he instinctively poured healing magicks into him. Even through the chaos of aurors arresting Death Eaters and prisoners being released and his family crowding around him to keep away anyone who wished to bother Harry or take Dobby from him, Harry began to notice that Dobby was changing. The little body in his arms had grown as bones rearranged and grew. His eyes had seemed to shrink and pop, quite loudly, into his skull and take on a more human like appearance as his face did. Harry noticed too that Dobby was beginning to look like the sexy redhead he'd seen in his last dream about his life mate and it made something within him jump to attention and warm with anticipation. He only grew more excited as Dobby's once bald head began to sprout vividly red hair. It grew until it fell to shoulder length in loose waves. It covered ears that had gone from cartoonishly big to a more human size and pointed at the tip. It was only when the changes stopped and Dobby was limp in his arms that Harry looked at his family and nodded once. Within the blink of an eye, they were gone.

_**/Reminiscing has put putted to a sort of halt now... please enjoy your regularly scheduled fic.../**_

Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap securely around his waist from behind, Harry smiles and gently leans back into the equally strong chest of his soon to be husband. His hands land lightly atop those clasped about his waist and he turns his head to take in the sight of his beloved's gorgeous smile and brilliant sapphire eyes filled with love. Accepting the tender kiss placed upon his upturned lips, Harry hmms softly and lets out a soft sigh once the kiss is broken. He drawls out lazily, "Not that I'm complaining Dobby, but when did you get here? I wasn't expecting you today. I thought you had other plans tonight."

Dobby's smile widens as he chuckles deeply. "I never said that you weren't a part of my 'other plans' for this night Harry. I simply told you that I had other plans and would not be here tonight. I won't be here tonight because I am stealing my beloved fiancee away for the night to de-stress and relax. After our week I decided that we both deserved a break, more you than I. Would you object to a date night love?"

Harry looks down at himself and wrinkles his nose in a way that Dobby found adorable. "But I'm not dressed to go on a date Dob."

Eying his love's comfy pajamas, currently loose pants and a tank top, Dobby grins. "Why not? I'm going to be dressed in my pajamas soon. We're just going to my house love, not out on the town. I don't think either of us are ready for the crowds just yet."

Harry smiles at him and places a loving and soft kiss on his lips. "That sounds perfect. Let's go."

The two men take a floo trip to Dobby's house as Filius marvels at the events of the past year. Apparently Harry's magic had found his life mate to be near and chose to make it o that they could have a real chance to be together and love one another freely. As Dobby was a free house elf and seen as an equal to his mate and by his mate, magic herself had graced him with his true form and taken away the form that had been perverted and twisted by the servitude bond placed upon house elves for generations. That this gorgeous creature had existed beneath the cover of a servant to lesser wizards was amazing in and of itself, but the love that had blossomed and grown between the two elves was a truly wondrous thing to watch. Luna could always be seen smiling indulgently at the couple and she even had photo albums full of photographs of the two in their moments together. It was a gift she planned on giving them on their bonding day.

Filius knew, through Luna of course, that Harry was not worried about an heir because he was currently pregnant with said heir. It was why he'd left the stresses of planning the bonding ceremony to his family with instructions as to color schemes, floral arrangements, cake flavors, and guest list. All the other details were left to Luna, Griphook, and Filius and the goblins were grateful to have the girl around as she always knew exactly what was needed for everything and how to get it done. She'd also told he and Griphook that he would have two beautiful little granddaughters to spoil rotten soon after the couple came back from their honeymoon. Filius knew that the world around them did not understand why Harry chose to love a house elf and bond with said house elf, and they would forever be deciding whether or not they enjoyed the fact that Harry did not seem to care about what they thought or felt was best for him. The only reason he understood his godson's love for Dobby was that he'd seen the two together back when the house elf had been in his perverted and unnatural form. There'd been love back then between them and they'd had an easy way around one another as well. Love came in all forms, and Harry and Dobby were proof of that.

He found it to be a good thing that Harry was able to be himself enough to have no fear in pursuing a relationship with a type of elf felt to be nothing more than a smudge on some wizards' boots. It was a part of the reason he'd been so adamant about Dumbledore and Snape leaving the youngling alone and staying as far from him as he could make them stay. He'd seen what they were doing in not allowing the child to become his own person and create an identity of his own or any opinions of his own that did not go in the direction they wished them to. Filius had wanted nothing more than to bring out the Harry he saw straining to be free beneath the surface of the Gryffindor Golden Boy image that he'd adopted. Seeing now the intelligent, strong, powerful, kind, loving, and stubborn young man his dear youngling had become, a smile curves Filius' lips. Merlin but he was proud to be a parent to that man the boy had become! He was honored to have Dobby become part of the family as the house elf kept his godson happy and truly loved and adored Harry in the way that the young man had always deserved. It was all he'd ever wanted for one Harry James Potter, and he'd finally been able to give the young one a way to achieve this gift for himself and earn it with his own talents and heart. He knew that in the lands beyond the black veil, Sirius Black was watching his pup with a happy smile for the boy had been given the chance to truly live and was taking it and running with it with his eyes wide shut and a smile on his face.

As for Harry, well, he was happy in the arms of his beloved elf. Safe, secure, well-loved, and dosing off into a peaceful sleep with the one he adored and loved above all others, Dobby watching him drift off with a loving smile curving his lips before settling in for a nap of his own... his cheek resting on Harry's head and his arms wrapped around him protectively.

_**/The end... is... here... I... I think... eheh... heh... eh... yeah.../**_

**A/N:** yeah... no shooting the person the plot bunnies decided to spring this work of... eh... this work of something she doesn't understand on. I don't quite understand how this story came from my mind and fingers, or why... or why I'm even posting this thing here but hopefully it doesn't suck and someone gets some enjoyment out of reading it.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N:** Okay... seeing as a few people seem interested in seein this story continue, I have... reluctantly decided to allow these new plot bunnies of mine to see what they can do in making a sequel to this story... maybe let this be the prequel and make the new one a chapter fiction. But, what I'm goin to have to do... is focus on both this story and my currently on haitus Harry/Charlie story. Maybe, with the crazy backwards way my mind enjoys working, I can keep both stories going at the same time. there's so much going on in my head that it seems to be a good solution to my many thoughts at once problem. I just hope you uys enjoy the new story and the updates on the other. I'm thinking of maybe four chapters for the other story before I post them... just to make up for the author's notes in it. Ne, I'll fix it, but I will write a sequel to this as well. Seems I misunderstood the love of Harry and Dobby bein together. that won't happen again... Anyways... yes... new story on the way... old story updates pendin... and... enjoy y'all?

Oh, and the sequel will be called, Elves and The Right to Be Free. So keep an eye out for that.


End file.
